


Shadows of Fear

by FirefliesAndFallingStars



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Visions and Voices, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirefliesAndFallingStars/pseuds/FirefliesAndFallingStars
Summary: Sabine wakes gasping, desperate for breath, for light.Echoes of explosions and blood and screams and eerie, flickering green light play out in the darkness before her, and she draws in a deep breath, staring into the shadows until they fade into endless black.A short, Sabine-centric oneshot set afterVisions and Voices.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story months ago, back when Visions and Voices aired, and it turned up mostly finished in one of my long messy documents. This episode was pretty dark and creepy, and I felt like it would have seriously affected Sabine, so...this happened.
> 
> I haven't posted anything in months, but I'm finally returning to writing and I'll probably have a few more stories up in the next few weeks!

Sabine wakes gasping, desperate for breath, for light.

Echoes of explosions and blood and screams and eerie, flickering green light play out in the darkness before her, and she draws in a deep breath, staring into the shadows until they fade into endless black.

Exhaling sharply, Sabine scrambles to her feet and stumbles over to the lightswitch. The fluorescent overhead bulbs flicker to life, illuminating the room with their harsh glow, all sharp edges and washed-out colors.

_It’s okay. It wasn’t real. You’re okay._

She’s not.

Forcing her ragged breathing into a steady rhythm, she presses the door lock and slips out into the hall. Her socks muffle the soft thuds of her feet on the icy metal. The desert cold invades the ship in the dark hours, leaving a lingering chill, but it’s better than sleeping in the cramped, sandy bunkers that house most of the rebels.

She tiptoes into the galley, fills a cup with water, and retreats to the common room.

It’s a little warmer here, close to the center of the ship, but there’s still just enough of a chill to make her shiver.

Though, she’s not sure it’s just the cold that’s causing her fingers to tremble.

She tightens her grip on the cup, but the shaking persists.

Outside, the wind picks up, howling over the desolate sands.

There’s a light knock at the door, and Sabine jumps. Water sloshes out of the cup in her hand.

The door slides open with a hiss, and Sabine keeps her eyes fixed on the table. She doesn’t have to look up to know it’s Hera. She recognizes the faint sigh as the captain sees her, and the soft footfalls as she crosses the room.

“Sabine.” Hera’s voice is gentle, just above a whisper. “Are you okay?”

Sabine gives a slight nod, eyes fixed on the shimmering reflections in the cup.

“Hey.” The note of worry in Hera’s voice forces her to finally look up. “What’s wrong?”

Sabine meets Hera’s eyes for a moment, and then, drawing in a sharp breath, turns her gaze back to the table. 

The captain slides onto the bench next to her, and Sabine lets her head rest against Hera’s shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Bad dreams?” Hera asks quietly.

When Sabine just nods, Hera slips her arm around her shoulders protectively.

She waits a moment before speaking again.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But if you do, I’m here.”

Sabine draws a shaky breath. She’s still shivering. “It—it was the place from earlier. The ghosts, the voices, Maul . . . I—I can’t—“

She breaks off, pressing against Hera, not even caring anymore that she’s too old for this, has been for some time. 

“What if he comes back?” Her voice wavers. “What if all of this was just the start?”

Hera’s silent for a few moments. 

“We’ve gotten through worse,” she says at last. “We’ll find a way.”

Sabine fights back a sob. “That’s what I’m worried about. What if this is the time we can’t find a way out? We can’t dodge everything the galaxy throws at us.”

She feels Hera shift to look at her face, but she keeps her gaze down, unwilling to let the captain see how close she is to tears.

“I just—I can’t—“ She forces herself to take a breath. “I know I shouldn’t be letting it get to me, but…”

“Shh.” Hera slips her other arm around Sabine, pulling her close, and Sabine clings to her, trembling. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispers.

“For what?” Hera gently runs a hand through her hair. “Sabine, you’ve been through hell and come out stronger, but no one’s bulletproof. It’s okay for you to lean on someone once in a while. Figuratively and literally.”

Burying her face in Hera’s shoulder, she nods, fighting back the sudden sting of tears.

“Thank you, Hera,” she whispers. 

Hera squeezes her tightly, her arms like a barrier guarding Sabine from the overwhelming darkness.

“Just relax. It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

And finally, Sabine’s able to believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
